legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight Sparkle
Twight Sparkle is a upcoming character soon to appear in a story where she and her friend Spike will join protagonists against the fight on against Vilgax, Porky. her old foe Discord and other enemies Story One Day in Ponyvile, All her friends disappeared for some reason and Twlight was confused to what happened so she goes looking for help she learns that Discord was doing it. Determined she goes to seek help. It is confirmed that she will first appear in Isle Defino the confirmed place that Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Heloise, Jorgen, Marceline, Finn and Ice King have decided to go for vacation. The Grand Summer Season Trek: Twlight shows up in part 2 and helps Bender, Skipper and Heloise against Super Zeroes in a fight. She introduces herself to the three and tells that Celestia sent her to Isle Defino to find help and she did in them and Finn, Django, Jorgen, Ice King, Marceline and King Julian. With her new friends they must set their course to Ponyvile to learn what's going on from Celestia Phsycial Apparance Twight is a female unicorn pony with violet eyes, a sapphire blue, violet and rose mane with a pale light grayish mulberry coat. Personality Twight is rather uncomfortable with social background and was more devoted to her studies than making friends with the mane cast, she is a libarian who likes to learn and ocassionaly needs to reminded on how important friendship is. She is often quick to anger when things don't go her way and can be extremely anixous and hyperactive at times like when she has nothing on friendship to write to her mentor the princess of her homeworld. Like stated before she is devoted to studies, she over relys on books and they usually don't make things right, but not always. Twight has also shown skepticism towards theories as par her character she is dimissive, cynical and sarcastic even when it's proven she is wrong because it's illogical. Nevertheless she is a nice girl and cares about her friends and has gone out of her way to help her mane friends when they have problems. Twight is also very skilled at magic and organzation and is quite tough. Twight alsos desires to fit in with others because she's the new pony in her world Trivia She is the first My Little Pony Character to debut She is very simliar to Lizbeth expect Lizbeth is a human, and Twlight is a pony Friends: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Apple Jack, Spike, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Shining Armor, Princess Candence, Bender, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Marceline, Django of the Dead, Heloise, Finn, Ice King, King Julian Upcoming Friends: Flame Princess, Frida Suarez, Princess Bubblegum, Sagat, Magneto, Gwonam, Blue The Wizard Veemon, Bartok, Sora, Donald, Goofy Enemies: Discord, Trixie, Gilda, Nightmare Moon, The Wingos, Film Flam Brothers, Upcoming Enemies: Vilgax, Porky Minch, Cooler, King of Sorrow, Nega Zim, Nega Gir, and more Category:Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Heroes Category:Action Heroines Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Sane Characters Category:Tomboys Category:Girly Girl Category:Characters that hail from My Little Pony Friendship is Magic Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Main Heroes Category:Main Characters